


A Sudden Realization

by Darcyshire



Series: Everyone Lives!Verse [1]
Category: Les Misérables (2012), Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: And freaks the Amis out, Drabble, Established Relationship, In which everyone lives and no one dies, M/M, and Enjolras gets to make out with his super cute boyfriend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-12
Updated: 2013-12-12
Packaged: 2018-01-04 10:13:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1079756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darcyshire/pseuds/Darcyshire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marius realizes something very important and feels the need to tell Enjolras...Well...Or show.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Sudden Realization

“I just realized something.” Marius’ voice cut through Enjolras’ thoughts as he scanned his notes, noises of the tavern returning to him as he snapped back to reality. When Marius follow up on his sudden realization was when Enjolras looked up, small smile sitting on his lips as he took in the sight before him. Love and adoration shone clear on the other man’s face, eyes shining as he gazed down at Enjolras from where he stood. After a moment, Enjolras dropped his gaze, a faint blush coloring his cheeks. He knew he had no reason to be self-conscious but he really couldn’t help it. Enjolras knew he wasn’t hideous, but he also didn’t believe himself as handsome as people made him out to be: Not as if he paid much attention to that anyways. The only time he ever really listened was when Marius held him at night, murmuring and whispering gentle soothing things to help him sleep, easing him through the past nightmare. 

Enjolras shivered. The nightmares were one thing. He tried not to think of them...Or more likely, the cause. His Revolution. The dreams were rare to begin with but when he had them, they were fierce and painful and he awoke gasping and trembling. It wasn’t until he moved in with Marius did they cease. Marius was a soothing salve on the burn that scorched his mind while he slept with gentle whispers and caresses that helped him through the night. 

“Alright, alright,” He chuckled. “Marius, out with it. I’m very b-”

He didn’t get to finish the sentence before a pair of soft, delicious lips with against his own, a hand beginning to tangle in his hair pulling him closer. Enjolras made a small noise of surprise, tensing a moment before melting into the kiss. It seemed that the whole world around them began to melt around them, all of his attentions going to the small noises Marius was making as he slid into the seat next to Enjolras, his other free hand coming to cup Enjolras’ cheek. 

Enjolras broke away first, panting, only to have Marius drag him into another kiss, followed by another. “I love you.” Marius was whispering after each kiss. “So much.” and it seemed as if they were dancing together, lips connecting for a brief moment before they were gone only to find each other once more. Just like them. When Marius had fallen at the barricade, Enjolras thought he knew for sure that he was dead along with himself too. Yet, Marius made it out alive and...Enjolras barely made it with his life. If Marius had not found him at the time that he had, Enjolras may not have made it. He shuddered at that thought, pulling Marius closer to him.

Marius’ tongue pressed insistently along the seem of Enjolras’ lips, tracing the entrance in a plea for permission. Enjolras complied, meeting him halfway with a little groan of his own. He downright gasped when Marius nipped at his bottom lip, taking him completely by surprise. Yet, the action was not unwelcome. It sent a jolt of electricity throughout his body, lighting his nerves on fire. His knees went weak at the taste of the other man, head fuzzy. He was drunk, drunk off his taste and smell and just him, yet he wouldn’t want to be any other way. 

It wasn’t until someone coughed -rather pointedly- did they break away, chests heaving, faces flushed and lips swollen and shiny. The tavern had gone silent, all eyes on them. Their friends were stunned, mouths gaping, faces white. The attention made Marius’ cheeks flush even more while the exact opposite happened to Enjolras, a blush coloring his cheeks. After a moment, Courfeyrac stood up, lips pursed in amusement, eyes dancing. He nodding in their direction, hands raising for a few slow claps. Enjolras rolled his eyes, a breathy chuckle leaving his lips. Courfeyrac could have his fun: God knows they all deserve it after the Hell they’ve been through. The rest of the group seemed embarrassed, gazes dropping like flies as Enjolras glanced around once more, whispers and murmurs soon filling the silence. 

When Enjolras turned back to Marius, he almost gasped. He had the sudden urge to drag him back for more, his body going with numb with want. He looked so beautiful there, his brown locks a mess, lips kiss bitten and swollen. Yet Enjolras knew he could not for he had work to do (and he was somewhat afraid that someone in the tavern would die of shock)

After a moment, he spoke. “And what was it that you realized, Marius?” His voice was rough, shaking on the man’s name as his eyes flicked to his face. 

Marius only grinned.

“That I could kiss you whenever I wanted.”

**Author's Note:**

> I have tumblr so yeah totally come say hi. Darcyshire.tumblr.com


End file.
